Finzioni Di Canzone
by MissFantabulous
Summary: A collection of EO songfics.
1. Hurricane

**A/N:** Alrighty. Right after I finished watching the season premiere, this popped into my mind. Speaking of the season premiere, I don't know what I'll do without Olivia for the next six weeks. Elliot's face when he found out Olivia was gone was priceless and basically what inspired me to write this. It's very rare for me to be proud of my writing, but I'm actually quite proud of this (I cried while writing it xD). Oh, since I never posted any stories right after the Emmys, belated congratulations to Mariska for her win and Chris for his nomination. One last thing, "Hurricane" is by Something Corporate. Okay, I'll stop blabbing now. R&R, kiddos :)

**Summary:** "You make my heart numb, you know that? I never even knew that could happen to a person until you left." EO. Songfic. PostInformed.

**Disclaimer:** Why hello there, my name is Dick Wolf and I do, indeed, own Law & Order... _Dick Wolf mask falls off_ Dammit! Ugh, no, I'm not Dick Wolf, and I do not own Law & Order :(

_

* * *

_

**Hurricane  
**

_Shake down you make me break  
For goodness sake  
I think I'm on the edge  
Of something new with you_

Gone.

You're gone and I didn't even get to say goodbye. As I wasted my time lying in a hospital bed, you were leaving. You left and you didn't say goodbye to me. Now I can't help but pray that you're not in danger. Cragen couldn't tell me if you were still working on the eco-terrorist case, but I know you are. I know you're risking your life. I could handle you risking your life on the job because I was there. I could watch over you, I could protect you. I wanted to protect you, Liv. I still do. I just wish you would be here to let me.

_Shout out don't drown the sound  
I'll drown you out  
You'll never scream so loud  
As I want to scream with you_

What hurts me the most is that you didn't even say goodbye to me. After all we've been through, you couldn't even pay me the decency of a simple goodbye? Somehow I think this is my fault. Maybe if I treated you better, if I'd paid more attention to you, you wouldn't have agreed to keep working on the case- or maybe you would've at least said goodbye to me.

What'd I do wrong, Liv? Please, just tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it and you can come back. Oh, that's right, you can't tell me what I did wrong because you're not here. I keep forgetting that.

_Standing there with your smile blinding  
Your eyes from seeing  
My face as I'm dying  
To figure out a girl_

Actually, that's a lie. I haven't stopped thinking about you and that you are, in fact, gone since I got back to the precinct. I distantly hear Fin telling me to "go home, man", but I can't. My legs are numb, my head is numb…my heart is numb, Liv.

_But she drifts so far away  
I'm on her coast  
So maybe I should stay  
And map around your world_

You make my heart numb, you know that? I never even knew that could happen to a person until you left. It first happened when you left after the Gitano case, now the same feeling, the same numbness, is there again- only stronger.

_So don't say  
"These currents are still killing me"  
And you can't explain  
But the wind went and pulled me  
Into your hurricane_

When you left after the Gitano case, I knew why you had left; I knew I had pushed you to leave- me and my stupid temper. I also knew that there was a good chance of me seeing you when cases had to be taken to computer crimes- I hoped every case would have to be taken to computer crimes.

_Stand up don't make a sound  
Your ears might bleed  
There are sweet fluorescent enemies  
That live inside of me_

But now? I can't see you now, Olivia. I don't know where you are, what you're doing, or who you're with. I don't even know if you're thinking about me. Maybe you forgot about me? God, Liv, I hope you didn't forget about me. I think I'd shoot myself if you came back and didn't remember me.

_The world moves faster than I knew  
Not fast enough to not creep up on you  
And the space we put between  
So pull me under your weather patterns  
Your cold fronts and the rain don't matter  
Because a sun burn's what I needed_

I want you to come back, Liv. I need you to. I know you're doing this for the safety of millions, but you do that on a daily basis here…with me.

_So don't say  
"These currents are still killing me"  
And you can't explain  
But the wind went and pulled me  
__Into your hurricane_

My hands are drenched in tears, Olivia. I've tried to hold them back, but I can't. I can't do it anymore. I can't keep pretending that I'm fine whenever you leave because I'm not, I'm not fine at all. Hell, I even get afraid when you leave the room and I don't know where you're going. I just wish I knew where you were.

_You don't do it on purpose  
But you make me shake  
Now I count the hours 'til you wake  
With your baby's breath  
Breathe symphonies  
Come on sweet catastrophe_

I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling you won't be back any time soon. It might be because when I asked Cragen if I was getting a temporary new partner, he shrugged, or it might be because you haven't forgiven me for pushing you away. But that's just it Liv, I don't want a new partner. I don't want to work with anyone else. I just want you.

_Maybe this time I can follow through  
I can feel complete  
Stop paying dues  
Stop the rain from falling  
Keep my oceans calm  
This time I know nothing's wrong_

I wish I hadn't been in the hospital when you made the decision to keep working this case. I could've stopped you. I could've kept you here. I might sound selfish Liv, but I need you here. You're all I have left. I love you, Olivia.

_So don't say  
"These currents are still killing me"  
And you can't explain  
But the wind went and pulled me  
__Into your hurricane_

* * *

**A/N: **You know what to do :) 


	2. Far Away

**A/N:** Hey, folks! I'm back again. So many of you guys requested a second oneshot with Olivia's point of viewthat I decided to write it. While choosing a song, I realized there were several other songs I wanted to write songfics to, and I made the decision to make this story into a collection of songfics (that's why I changed the title to "Finzioni Di Canzone", Italian for song fictions). But instead of me choosing the songs, I decided to let **you** all choose the songs. All you have to do is review leaving the song title and artist you want to see a songfic for. Keep in mind that I only do Elliot/Olivia stories so don't request any songfics for another ship. So get reviewing! Oh, and by the way, the song is "Far Away" by Nickelback :)

**Summary:** "I thought that when I came home, we could be together. I thought that we could give it a shot. I want to give us a shot." EO. Songfic.

**Disclaimer:** (insert legal mumbo jumbo here)

* * *

**  
Far Away**

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I never left, if I never went undercover. Maybe you would be holding me right now. Maybe you would be wiping away the tears that are freely falling from my eyes. Maybe you would notice that I'm standing right behind you, watching you kiss _her._

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left_

Though it's hard to see with your bodies pressed so close, I can see that this woman is beautiful; more beautiful than I'll ever be in your eyes. And frankly, Elliot, I only want you to see I'm beautiful.

'_Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

I miss you now more than ever. Sure, you're only standing a few feet away from me, but your heart is drifting away from me and toward her while my heart is slowly crumbling into nothing.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

I thought that when I came home, we could be together. I thought that we could give it a shot. I want to give us a shot.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

But apparently, I'm too late. This woman, whoever she is, has obviously captured your heart. It pains me to see you with her, but more than anything I love seeing you happy. Only this time I wish you were enjoying a weekend with your children rather than standing outside your apartment building swapping spit with this woman.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up_

I don't even notice the fact that I'm wearing a t-shirt in the middle of fall. I don't notice the cold currents whipping at my face. I _can't_ notice anything but you and her.

'_Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

You really don't realize it, Elliot, but I'd give anything for you. I'd give anything to see you happy. Clearly, this woman makes you happy so I guess I'll have to give it up…give us up. But that's just it: I don't want to give us up. I don't want to give up hope, not that I ever had that much. Back then, I figured you'd always be with Kathy, and that I'd never even be remotely close to being with you. But when you got divorced…I hate to admit it, El, but I was glad. Don't get me wrong, I hated watching you go through pain, but it gave a small glimpse of hope that I did, in fact, have a small shot of being with you, if any.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

God, you don't know how much I missed you. You don't know how badly I wanted to see you. You don't know how I counted the seconds until I would see you again. You don't know how terrible I felt for not saying goodbye when I left. You don't know how much I cried at night, wishing you were with me. You don't know how badly I wanted to feel your arms around me, to get lost in your blue eyes, to hear your voice. You really don't know, Elliot.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long_

The time I was gone seemed like an eternity. I thought maybe a little time apart from you would do me some good. Do _us_ some good. It appears that although it really didn't do me any good, it did _you_ some good. And that's the only thing I truly want.

_But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

I'm not sure how long I've been standing here, or how long you've been kissing her. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? I just know it's been too long for my liking. I'm too preoccupied thinking of ways to maim this woman to realize that you're calling my name.

"Liv? Liv, oh my god, is that you?" He asks, placing a hand on my cheek. My body tingles as it always does when Elliot touches me. His face falls into a deep frown when he feels the tears staining my cheeks. "Liv, what's wrong?" I bite my lip, trying to stop any more tears from falling as I glance over his shoulder at _her._

"Olivia, please…what's wrong?" I look back at Elliot again, who's staring at me with such great concern, I can't hold back the tears that are welling up and I let them fall again.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

He pulls me into a tight embrace. "Hey, it's okay. It'll be okay." I can see that my tears are drenching the shoulder of his dress shirt, and I pull back slightly. "Elliot, I…I missed you." He smiles gently. "I missed you, too."

"Elliot, I need to tell you something."

He nods.

"I lo-" I stop myself as I notice the blonde, Elliot was just kissing, again. "I can't. I, I've got to go." I ease out of Elliot's embrace, suddenly feeling a lot colder, and turn to go back to the car. I begin to briskly walk back to the car when I feel a familiar grasp on my arm.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?"

"Elliot. I can't. I can't ruin what you've got with her." It's then that Elliot realizes I saw him kissing that woman. He looks down, ashamed. "Olivia, I-"

"You don't have to tell me anything, El. It's okay. I understand." I flash a fake smile and nod slightly. "Liv, please…I can explain."

"Elliot! Just stop, okay? Just stop trying to fix us. It can't be done, we've been shown that time and time again. It'll never work between us, Elliot. Even though I love you so damn much, we would never be able to work, Elliot! Just let me go already!"

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go_

Elliot's jaw is dropped and I suddenly notice that I admitted I loved him mid-rant. "Olivia? Did you just-"

"Is everything alright, El?" The blonde woman comes forward and stands next to Elliot. "Uh, yeah, I think so, Dani." _Dani,_ that's her name…

I back away slowly and run the rest of the way to the car. The wind is rushing in my ears so loudly that I don't even hear Elliot call out that he loves me too. I drive away from Dani, from Elliot, from New York as fast as I possibly can.

"Goodbye, Elliot."

* * *

**A/N: **Quite an angsty one, ain't it? Don't forget to leave a review with: A) comments on this fic B) your song choice for the next songfic. 


	3. You Save Me

**A/N:** Alrighty, I got several reviews asking that I make a songfic using the song "You Save Me" by Kenny Chesney, so here it is. Remember to keep reviewing, I love the feedback. Thanks guys :)

**Summary:** "Can you see a future with me?" Olivia had laughed and replied "Elliot, I can't picture my future without you."

**Disclaimer:** (bows down to Dick Wolf)

* * *

**You Save Me**

_Every now and then I get a little lost  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed_

Elliot couldn't believe this day had finally come. He sat watching his bride dance with Cragen. The smile he wore hadn't come off his face once the entire day. He was absolutely stunned at how beautiful she looked. As he watched her, his mind drifted off and he didn't notice the song end, and the M.C. announce it was time for the bride and groom's first dance.

"Elliot, we all know you can't dance, but I don't think Olivia can dance as both the bride and the groom." He heard Munch chuckle. "W-what? Oh." Elliot stood up and made his way over to Olivia who was blushing in the middle of the dance floor.

When he reached her, he gently placed one hand on her hip and the other in hers, and pulled her close. "You look cute when you blush." He whispered.

"I'm not blushing." She replied with a smile, only making her cheeks an ever deeper pink. "Either that or you're wearing a hell of a lot of blush." Elliot smugly grinned. "Shut up and dance, Elliot."

_Every now and then I'm right up on the edge  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here_

"You know you look gorgeous tonight." Elliot noticed Olivia shyly bow and shake her head. "It's just the dress. I'm pretty sure Munch could wear this and look gorgeous." Elliot chuckled. "Honestly, I don't think anything could make Munch look good." Olivia smiled- the smile that made Elliot melt every time.

"But seriously, you look incredible, Liv."

"You don't look half bad yourself, Elliot."

"Yeah, well, I try."

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

Olivia couldn't remember a time she had been happier. Standing in the middle of a room, surrounded by people she loved and dancing with the one man she loved more than life itself, she realized it couldn't get any better. As she listened to the lyrics of the song, she remembered exactly why she and Elliot unspokenly chose the song to be _their_ song.

Elliot and Olivia were on one of the many stake-outs, a year or so after Elliot's divorce. They had been sitting in the car for almost three hours and it didn't look like the perp was going to appear anytime soon. Olivia had turned on the radio when the Kenny Chesney song began to play. The two began talking about the future and that was when Elliot posed the question "Can you see a future with me?" Olivia had laughed and replied "Elliot, I can't picture my future without you."

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul  
I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know  
The perfect thing to say to save me from myself  
You're the angel that moves me like nobody else  
And I thank God you do_

Elliot could tell Olivia was thinking about the night of the stake-out. When he had asked her if she could picture a future with him, he had asked her a question that had been bothering him for the longest time. He was so afraid of her answer that he held his breath until she had finally answered.

Now, Elliot knew that he would spend the rest of his life with this woman. Elliot leaned forward and pressed his lips against Olivia's. He felt her tense under his hands briefly, then quickly relax. When they finally pulled apart, Olivia breathlessly asked "What was that for?"

"Because I love you."

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

She bit her lip and smiled bashfully. "I love you too." Elliot softly squeezed Olivia's hand and pulled her even closer. She closed her eyes and buried her head in Elliot's neck, which seemed to cradle it perfectly, and laid delicate kisses on his neck. "Mmm, baby, not now. Save it for later."

Olivia groaned faintly. "How long do we have to be here?" Elliot laughed at her impatience. "A couple hours," Olivia groaned again and Elliot quickly added "but we can sneak away for a bit, if you want." He felt Olivia's lips curl into a smile on his neck, causing him to grin as well.

"Right now, El, that's all I want."

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
That I couldn't live one day without your love_

Elliot lovingly kissed the side of Olivia's head and rubbed his thumb in circles on her hip.

"I know it's a bit cliché, but this is truly the best day of my life, El." She pulled her head up from his neck. "I never thought I could be this happy. When I was little, I never spent time thinking about my wedding, but I did know that the one thing I wanted was the perfect groom. And I've got that."

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
Up on a highwire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby you, baby you save me_

"Liv, you would know better than anyone that I'm possibly the farthest thing from perfect." Olivia shook her head and looked him straight in the eye. "I know you're probably the most stubborn person in the world, and you can be an insensitive ass sometimes, but you're absolutely perfect in my eyes, Elliot."

Elliot was overwhelmed with her words and smiled broadly. "The only reason I'm perfect is because I've got the perfect bride." Olivia opened her mouth, but Elliot continued before she could protest. "I mean it, Liv. I know you're going to argue that you're not perfect at all what with your childhood and everything, but you honestly don't know how much you mean to me. I don't think I could ever put it into words. I just need you to know that you're everything to me. You complete me, Olivia." She felt the tears well up in her eyes and Elliot brought both his hands to her face and briskly pulled her lips onto his. He felt her tears run onto his cheeks and knew that for the rest of his life he would love this woman with all his heart.

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me  
_

* * *

**A/N:** R&R :)_  
_


End file.
